This invention relates to an indexing technique, and more specifically to a creation of one or more indexes for information retrieval.
In a variety of fields such as academia, education, IT, business, law, and government, a number of documents are generated and stored as a part of daily work through an e-mail or collaboration platform for an internet or intranet. These documents may include information which may be useful for day-to-day activities, such as when companies promote their business and make better determinations. However, the accumulated data may be enormous. Accordingly, it may not be easy to find appropriate information from these documents by a search using general keywords.
Incidentally, when a user, for example a company member, posts content to network (e.g., an internet or intranet), the user often uses specific terms such as an organization's name which is specific to a company, a project group name, a department name, or a committee name for the purpose of creating and managing the content. However, these specific terms may often not be registered as a keyword. Therefore, a search is performed using a combination of a keyword related to content to be retrieved and all or part of a specific term. Accordingly, it is expected that the content may be efficiently retrieved, using the combination.